Fearless
by Miss Noe-chan
Summary: Toda aquella situación los había arrojado a un cruel destino. Ya ni siquiera se miraban al rostro, y la incomodidad era palpable en el ambiente, cada vez que ambos frecuentaban el mismo lugar... ¿De qué tenían miedo? / NaruHina. Gender Bender. Oneshot. *Dedicado a Nuharoo*


**Fandom****: **Naruto Shippuden

**Pareja****: **Naruto (Naruko) Uzumaki y Hinata (Hino) Hyuga

**Género****: **Romance/Drama

**Rated****: **T

**!Advertencias****: **Gender Bender (personajes cambiados de sexo).

**Disclaimer****: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Dedicado a Nuharoo**_

* * *

**Fearless**

—_por MissCCPHyuga_—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de transcurrido cierto tiempo, _ella_ decidió no hacerse más a sí misma aquella pregunta de _"¿por qué yo?"._ No podía explicar aquello que su corazón demandaba. No pudo explicarlo con anterioridad y, por ende, ya nunca lo haría.

Sonaba ridículamente ilógico que aquello pudiera suceder. Y ella tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Ella era la jinchuuriki de la bestia más temida en aquellos tiempos. Portaba en su interior al bijuu de nueve colas, que alguna vez había irrumpido en la paz y tranquilidad de su siempre admirable Aldea de la Hoja. Un verdadero monstruo al que no le importaba tomar las vidas de pobres inocentes, según el acervo común.

Sin embargo, ella tenía la certeza de que no era así. Conocía a Kurama e, incluso, había logrado calar en lo más hondo de su alma demoníaca, y había descubierto, por ínfimo que fuera al principio, aquel rasgo de sensibilidad y simpatía que poseía. Podía ser un tanto sanguinario a veces empero, podía jurar, que no haría daño injustificado a nadie. Al menos no, después de haberse ablandado con ella, su jinchuuriki. Y, por consiguiente, sabía que las veces que atacó la aldea, fue porque estaba siendo controlado por una bestia aún peor: un renegado que odiaba su pueblo sin razón. No estaba segura, de modo que sólo tenía cierta intuición de ello. Pero eso nadie lo comprendería jamás. Porque no eran capaces de ponerse en el lugar de una _bestia_ que en realidad no era tan bestia e incluso podía ser muy buena compañía y un arma muy valiosa, siempre y cuando se la tratase como mereciera; y, menos aún, en el lugar de un jinchuuriki que, además de que a veces ni siquiera lo era a voluntad, aceptaba toda especie de menosprecio y sufrimiento, por el simple hecho de alojar en su interior a aquel ser tan temido. Nadie que no fuera como ellos, los entendería. Nadie la entendía… excepto _él_.

Él, que por pertenecer a una de las familias más linajudas de todo el país —si no del Mundo Shinobi entero—, estaba restringido a una infinidad de acciones. Una de ellas (y quizá su mayor prohibición) era involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien externo al clan. Esto último incluso era tolerable, siempre y cuando la persona fuera digna y no tuviera ningún aspecto que pudiera desprestigiar a la valiosa nobleza a la que pertenecía el Clan Hyuga.

Aun así, él confiaba asiduamente en ella. La quería (se lo decía), la acompañaba, la reconfortaba y, sobre todo, no le temía. Era un hombre tímido, y la calidez que reflejaban sus enormes ojos aperlados, hacían que el mundo de ella se derribase por completo. Eran almas gemelas. Lo habían sido desde el instante en que notó que él la observaba con acierto, casi con admiración. No sabía con certeza desde cuándo él se sentía así con respecto a ella, pero tenía entendido que era, quizá, desde la niñez. Estaban juntos y lo pasaban de maravillas. Eran compañeros ninja, compartían la misma aldea y las mismas costumbres, eran _amigos_. Sí, _mejores_ amigos.

Pero la gente era malhablada y malintencionada. Y ellos no pudieron evitar que el rumor de que el heredero Hyuga y la jinchuuriki del Kyubi compartían una relación amorosa, se expandiese por todo el País de Fuego. La atención se centró en ellos, y ella sufrió aún más a causa de ello, pero siguió sonriendo, a pesar de todo. Y él aumentó su admiración hacia ella a causa de eso. No le importó desobedecer las reglas de su estricto padre, no le importó que le prohibieran verla, no le importó nada. Igual fue a verla, a escondidas, después de casa misión. La llevó a comer en Ichiraku, en donde el viejo fue —a duras penas— un cómplice más, porque sabía que ella amaba el ramen. Nunca dejó de ponerse en contacto con ella, de la forma en que fuere. Nada. Siempre estuvo ahí.

Y aquello la caló hondo.

Al principio, no supieron bien si lo que había entre ellos era un interés romántico o no. Simplemente estaban uno junto al otro, riendo y dándose fuerzas en todo. Ella lo comprendió. Todo miedo huía de su ser en cuanto él estaba cerca. Él la protegía de todo y todos, incluso de sí misma.

Por ello decidió que lo amaba.

Lo amaba tanto, que se convencía a sí misma de que debía seguir con aquel irrompible lazo de amistad, para no echarlo todo a perder y lamentarse de por vida. No debía ceder a sus sentimientos, por nada del mundo. Ella era la fuerte allí (supuestamente) y eso le mantenía los pies sobre la Tierra. Bueno, hasta cierto punto…

Porque también era impulsiva y extrovertida, y no podía evitar sonrojarse violentamente cada vez que él, tímidamente, le regalaba uno que otro elogio, cada día, como si estuviera obligado a hacerlo. Él le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba cada vez más, que sus acciones comenzaban a hacerse un tanto evidentes —como ser abrazarlo espontáneamente, pedirle que se quedara con ella un poco más…—. Pensó que eventualmente él lo notaría.

Y fue así.

Al poco tiempo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que sentían lo mismo. Y que aquel sentir era muy intenso… tanto, que amenazaba con devorarles las entrañas. Era emocionante y algo extremo, pero al mismo tiempo les causaba impotencia, al saber que era un amor un tanto prohibido, por la asquerosa creencia tan arraigada de sus compueblanos, que decían que un lazo amoroso entre el Hyuga y la Uzumaki, despertaría un nuevo poder desconocido y peligroso, además de acabar con el prestigio Hyuga y desencadenar una serie de riesgos más para la aldea, si tan sólo a la pareja se le ocurriese tener un hijo alguna vez.

Por ello, con ese infundado miedo en sus jóvenes almas, lo mantuvieron todo en secreto. Y fue algo demasiado nuevo para ambos. Algo a lo que ninguno estaba acostumbrado.

—E-entonces…— había hablado una vez él, a la luz de la luna, con el titubeo característico que lo definía—, ¿puedo besarte?

Ella se había carcajeado como respuesta a su casi palpable inocencia. Era la primera vez que iban a besarse y ella quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos (de hecho, lo fue). Infundada en ese plan, sólo cerró los ojos.

Le correspondió a él abandonar su vacilación y tomar con delicadeza, entre sus níveas manos, el tostado y angelical rostro de su rubia favorita y posar con una dulzura estremecedora sus labios sobre los femeninos. Fue un memorable roce que ambos estuvieron necesitando por tanto tiempo.

—¿Que si puedes besarme? ¿Tú qué crees'ttebayo?— había sido la tardía respuesta entrecortada de ella, al separarse, haciéndolo sonrojar. Eso era una de las cosas que a él más le gustaban de ella, que era sumamente divertida y abierta.

Tiempo después, cuando —con arduo trabajo, a decir verdad— fueron abandonando un poco más la timidez (él) y el temor de ser descubiertos (ella), llegó la dichosa _primera vez_. Había sido algo repentino, para nada planeado pero —debían admitir— sí algo muy ansiado por ambos.

Totalmente confidencial como siempre había sido su paso por el campo de entrenamiento. Ése al que habían asistido para las prácticas shinobi desde que eran apenas unos niños cursando la academia. Ése al que frecuentaban aún más al convertirse en genins. Estaban casi seguros de que fue allí en donde entablaron por primera vez una conversación normal, larga y casual. Ella no lo había notado en ese instante pero aquello, para él, había sido una de las mejores cosas por las que hubo pasado, y fue él mismo quien se encargó de hacérselo saber. Ahora comprendía que él siempre se fijó en ella y eso sólo la hacía estremecer. Era la primera vez que pisaban ese campo como "novios" o lo que fueran en ese momento.

Una tensión diferente se había propagado en el aire y no pasó mucho tiempo para que cedieran. Y esta vez, sorpresivamente, no había sido ella quien se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, sino él.

Él, que con manos ávidas y fuertes la había acorralado contra aquellos troncos tan utilizados para las prácticas ninja, parecía no poder contenerse. La había besado con más intensidad que nunca y ella, gustosa, correspondía absolutamente todo, quizá con aún más ímpetu. Sus cuerpos desbordaban pasión, no había vuelta atrás.

Fueron uno solo y lo disfrutaron. Más que placentero, había sido extremadamente sentido. Se habían entregado no sólo corporalmente, sino también de alma. Ella era de él, y él de ella. Cada beso, cada roce, cada gemido… Todo había sido maravilloso.

Todo, hasta que los descubrieron juntos.

—Más le vale que esté en la base pronto, habrá reunión del clan pronto— había dicho la perfección en persona, Nejiko Hyuga, dirigiéndose a su primo, contenta internamente de haberlos encontrado ya con sus ropas puestas—. No diré nada esta vez… Pero, ya saben lo que está prohibido.

No supieron cómo… Nejiko no había abierto la boca, pero el Clan Hyuga igual se enteró. Toda la aldea lo hizo… Y ellos tuvieron que pasar nuevamente momentos para nada gratos.

Desde aquella vez, ellos no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra.

Ella había llorado y huido, sin darle posibilidad a él de alcanzarla. Había decidido no involucrarse más con él. Había decidido no arruinarlo más. Él era un hombre de prestigio y ella no tenía ni pies ni cabeza en ese asunto. Iba a alejarse de él por su propio bien.

_"__¿Por qué haces esto?"__—_ le había gritado él una vez que se vieron después de meses.

_"__Porque tengo miedo"—_ había sido la solitaria respuesta entre sollozos de ella, para después escapar y evitarlo, como últimamente se le había vuelto costumbre.

Casi cinco meses después, toda aquella situación los había arrojado a un cruel destino. Ya ni siquiera se miraban al rostro, y la incomodidad era palpable en el ambiente cada vez que ambos frecuentaban el mismo lugar.

.

Justo como en ese momento…

.

—¡Tres hurras por la cumpleañera!

El alarido proveniente de aquel karaoke era casi perfectamente audible a unas cuantas calles después. El olor a carne asada y alcohol inundaba las fosas nasales de todos los presentes. Era el cumpleaños de Choujimi Akimichi y una estupenda barbacoa no podía hacer falta.

—¡Es hora de jugar "Siete minutos de gloria"! Y después el baile…

Naruko Uzumaki pensó seriamente en huir. No estaba de humor para encerrarse en un almacén pequeño y oscuro con un shinobi que quisiera aprovecharse de ella. No estaba diciendo que todos sus amigos eran unos sinvergüenzas, pero algunos no estaban muy lejos…

—¡Naruko-chan, no quieras escapar!— Como Inoshi Yamanaka, por ejemplo, que la había sujetado del brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse. El rubio era bastante atractivo, pero un poco osado a veces.

—¡Comencemos!

Suspiró.

No notó el momento exacto en que todos sus amigos aparecieron junto a ella y la hicieron sentar en el piso, formando un círculo con todos… y una enorme botella de sake, vacía, que giraba en el centro.

La mayoría de sus amigos estaba en estado etílico, eso era categórico. Sólo estando ebrios, unos shinobis de casi veinte años como ellos, con cargos de hasta jounin, podían estar jugando una estupidez de adolescentes como esa de girar la botella. Todos usaban atuendos bonitos, muy fuera de lo normal. Incluso ella, llevaba su mejor vestido. El único bonito que tenía…

Decían por ahí que había sido de su madre, por lo que le era muy valioso, aún sin estar segura de que así fuera.

Sabía que se estaban divirtiendo, escuchaba sus gritos, incluso, podía jurar que veía y oía reír a carcajadas a algunos, mientras obligaban a la pareja que saliera sorteada a encerrarse en aquel pequeño almacén que contenía cajas de sake y otra cosas dentro del karaoke en donde festejaban el cumpleaños de la chica Akimichi. Pero, por alguna razón, no estaba prestando verdaderamente atención.

Su mente estaba volando otros cielos.

No estaba riendo, ni saltando, ni gritando y ello era sumamente raro, puesto que era la divertida y siempre hiperactiva Naruko. Nada de lo que ocurría le causó emoción alguna… Hasta que le llegó el turno.

—¡Siete minutos!— gritó un muchacho peli rosa, de ojos jade—, ¡Naruko y Hino deben encerrarse siete minutos en el almacén!

Los gritos de todos resonaron en su cabeza por varios minutos y su corazón se detuvo un momento. Levantó el rostro con dificultad y, frente a ella, encontró los ojos aperlados que la volvían loca, observándola con cierto deje de preocupación. Hino estaba allí, levemente sonrojado y con expresión de… ¿molestia, quizá?

¿Por qué aquello tuvo que dolerle tanto?

—No hay objeciones— señaló una pelinegra del clan Nara, con gesto de aburrimiento—. Es problemático, pero… Sakuno, Tenshi… llévenlos al almacén.

Naruko suspiró con desánimo una vez que cerraron la puerta y la habitación se puso completamente a oscuras. Estaba nerviosa, temblaba ligeramente y los ojos querían aguársele… pero lo disimuló. Por su orgullo. Sobre todo, porque sintió la rasante mirada del Hyuga puesta sobre ella. ¿Acaso el byakugan tenía también la capacidad de quemarle la piel?

—¿"Miedo" dices, Naruko?

Una oleada de sentimientos de apoderaron de su cuerpo al escuchar la aterciopelada voz masculina, hablándole a sus espaldas. Presionó los puños y se impidió girar a verlo. No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo de lleno. Era una cobarde. Seguro Kurama estaba regañándola en su interior.

—No lo entiendo. ¿De qué podrías tener miedo? Eres la jinchuuriki del bijuu más poderoso del mundo shinobi…— citó él, como si le estuviera informando—. ¿No es un poco tonta tu excusa?

—D-de… repente hablas mucho, señor tímido— acotó ella, todavía de espaldas, sin saber verdaderamente qué responder.

—¿A qué le temería una bestia como tú, kunoichi más valiente de La Hoja?— él ignoró completamente sus intenciones de cambiar de tema.

—Tú no lo entenderías— refutó entonces la rubia—. No temo que me hagan daño a mí…

—¿Temes que me lo hagan a mí?— inquirió el noble, con cierto rastro de ironía. Ella no contestó—. Por favor, ¿qué podrían hacerme?

—¡He oído que te castigaron, Hino!— restregó, comenzando a derramar algunas lágrimas—. Todo es mi culpa. No podemos estar juntos. Esta es mi naturaleza y esa es la tuya— se volteó a verlo por primera vez—. No quiero que sufras más. Esto no tiene sentido.

—Entonces…— él se acercó lentamente a ella—. ¿Vas a huir otra vez?— ella no contestó. Se miraban a los ojos y sin tocarse sentían de todo—. No. Definitivamente esta no es tu naturaleza.

—Por favor, sólo alejémonos y sigamos nuestro camino…— casi suplicó ella, aunque en el fondo estaba rompiéndose más y más. Las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y besar sus labios la estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

—Si lo pides con sinceridad…— comenzó él, rozando con una mano temblorosa la tostada mejilla de la joven—. Si de verdad quieres que me aleje, lo haré.

—Yo…

—¡Se acabó el tiempo!

Kibana Inuzuka supo que realmente metió la pata cuando, al abrir la puerta del almacén, su amiga Naruko salió disparada del lugar, dejando a un Hino completamente desorientado, solo, en medio de la habitación.

La Uzumaki saltaba con todas sus fuerzas por los numerosos árboles de su adorara Konoha. Una lluvia torrencial estaba por llegar, lo sabía por la negrura de las nubes que asomaban el cielo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba huyendo de nuevo?

Era una tonta. Quizá ahora sí lo había perdido definitivamente.

Sentía una presencia cerca de ella, un chakra muy familiar. Lo juró. Si era Hino el que corrió hasta ella, no vacilaría más. Le confesaría que en realidad no quería que se alejara… Ya no más. Y si no era él… renunciaría para siempre.

—¡Detente!

Un fuerte agarre en su muñeca derecha, le confirmó que alguien la había seguido. Era, efectivamente, su amado, como lo supuso, sin una pizca de cansancio en su rostro. La detuvo sobre una rama y la obligó a permanecer junto a él. Naruko se dio cuenta de que era una verdadera egoísta, porque hizo aquella promesa mental, sabiendo que era él. Sabiendo que así no renunciaría a su amor, porque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

Le sostuvo la mirada penetrante por varios segundos y después ya no lo soportó. Se abalanzó sobre el joven, llorando, mezclando sus sentimientos de vergüenza y felicidad. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida?

—Hino… lo siento— murmuró en un sollozo. La lluvia comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia—. Yo… no debí evitarte.

—No pidas disculpas…— él la separó de su cuerpo, únicamente para poder verla a los ojos azules como el mar—. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Sólo… prométeme algo…

Mientras eran empapados, ella le dedicó una sincera y adorable sonrisa, enmarcando las particulares líneas que tenía en las mejillas… aquel rasgo único que era uno de los tantos que lo volvían loco.

—Ya no tendrás miedo…— susurró él, tomándola del rostro, acercándola al propio—. Enfrentaremos esto juntos.

Ella lo besó, sellando aquella promesa.

Lo amaba y debía estar dispuesta a aceptar los pequeños sacrificios que él hacía por ella. Si él le decía que lucharía contra su familia por que aceptaran su relación, era porque así sería. Él lucharía… Ellos lucharían y saldrían adelante. Además, ella se convertiría en Hokage algún día y allí todos deberán aceptarlos juntos.

—No nos quedamos para el baile— comentó él entre risas, casi gritando para que ella lo oyera, observándose despectivamente a modo de broma. Su traje elegante estaba estropeado por el agua que caía a borbotones sobre ambos.

Ella sonrió en toda su extensión, deslumbrándolo.

—No sé por qué, pero contigo me pondría a bailar en una tormenta con mi mejor vestido… sin miedo'ttebayo— contestó al fin, entre risas, decidida, simulando hacer pasos de baile luego de tomarlo por los hombros.

Él procedió entonces a besarla con consumada pasión, mientras la tomaba entre brazos y se disponía a huir del lugar a saltos ninja por de más veloces. Esa noche sin dudas concluirían mejor lo que Nejiko había interrumpido en su momento.

Sin miedo.

.

.

.

.

**_owari_**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Hino es Hinata. Naruko, Naruto. Sakuno, Sakura. Choujimi, Chouji. Kibana, Kiba. Nejiko, Neji. Tenshi, Tenten. (Nadie lo habrá notado, seguro... *carcajada* Lo sé, soy horrible con los nombres).

* * *

**N/A: **No sé de dónde salió esto XD

Nuharoo: muchísimas gracias. Fue un verdadero desafío para mí escribir con los personajes cambiados de sexo. Me los imaginaba tan sensuales que... *babaa*. En fin, espero te haya gustado aunque sea un poco, me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo, teniendo en cuenta que estoy cortísima de tiempo y que, últimamente, mi inspiración se había esfumado por completo.

Ojalá les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme un review, por más pequeño que sea... Es un placer para mí escribir algo de esta pareja tan cannon *sonríe maliciosamente* Estoy de vuelta y tengo mucho para mejorar, necesito su ayuda n.n ¡Los quiero mucho, minna!

**¿Reviews?**

**PD: **Taylor Swift hizo de las suyas otra vez xD ¡Oigan _Fearless!_ Es una preciosa canción.


End file.
